The Mysterious Pink Stranger
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: All Sakura wanted was respect, Not being harass by her 'friends' so she went on a Long term mission to Hogwarts! join Sakura on the mission for love and what does Akatsuki want with Sakura? Sakumulti rated T for language and fighting
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger**

**Summary: All Sakura wanted was respect, Not being harass by her 'friends' so she went on a **

**Long term mission to 'Hogwarts?!' and what does Akatsuki want with Sakura? Sakumulti **

**Naruto X Harry Potter**

**I don't own Naruto or Harry potter ( I wish I did :'( )**

"**blah" inner Sakura **

"_blah" talking to inner_

'blah' thinking

"_**blah" talking in foreign language **_

**~~LINEBREAK~~**

On a cold night in konoha a young woman who looks about 17 return on a night mission. The pinkette

Have long wavy _pink_ hair that reached to her waist. Heart shape face with a cute button nose her body have curves on the right places. She stood a proud 5"5 her name is Sakura Haruno

On her way to report to the hokage of her mission she stopped to fell the cold night breeze of the

Village. Finally she dash to the hokage tower in an impossible speed once she arrive Tsunade look right at

Her as if she was expecting her "shishou what's wrong" Sakura ask with worry

"Sakura I have an S-ranked mission just for you " She said in a serious tone

"But shishou I just got back"

BAM!

She stared at the broken table in front of her

"Sakura I know your tired but this mission is important and it benefits our village

Since the war is over, this mission requires foreign language and you're the only ninja with that kind of skills"

Sakura cursed under her breath she shouldn't learn anymore language form then fort.

"So, what's the mission about?" She said a bit with curiosity in her voice

"Am glad you ask, this is a mission to a different dimension that their chakra is magic"

"M-magic?" She shuttered

"Yes Sakura magic, they want a ninja to protect their school and a boy name Hanry Potter"

"Harry Potter Tsunade-sama" Shizune corrected

"Right Harry Potter from a evil dark lord Vodemort, hey I got it right this time!"

Sakura and Shizune sweat dropped at her cheerfulness

"Oh, and a man name Albus Dumbledor will pick you up in the boarder of Ame and Konoha"

"Hai" Sakura bow in respect to master/mother

"Sakura you leave in 9 a.m tomorrow and come to my office before you leave"

She nodded and left ina swirl of pink and black cherry blossoms and dripping in blood

~Sakura's apartment~

Sakura P.O.V

A figure appeared and walked the kitchen

"**Outer are you really ready for this I mean really another world waiting for us" Inner said as if a bluff**

"_Inner am ready for this as if am waiting for a better life there" I said _

"**Do whatever you want because maybe this mission can turn in to a seduce mission instead so we can **

**Laid, Shannaro!" Inner cheered in her conclusion **

"_as if will change just keep begging but it won't happen I know it won't anyway"_

"**Your beaning a bitch outer, CHA!" inner pumped her fist in the air **

"_Augh, Am hunger and get back inside the box inner am too hunger too deal with you" I chuckled_

"**Shannaro! Hell no bitch am not going back there!"**

I push inner the back of my mind and started making dinner

While am eating I glances at the clock then the window '10 p.m I wonder what shishou want anyway?'

I finish and washed the dishes and took a shower and change and finally headed to bed

I plop down in my bed felling the softness and warmth, I remembered to store my weapons in my

Pouch and medical supplies and clothes (Shippoden attire) and others in a scroll and I sat traps outside

And inside my home for home invaders and katana hidden under my mattress and kunai's under my pillow.

I slept a dreamless dream

~The next day~

I am prepared and ready now to meet with shishou, leaping from roof to roof I finally made my way to

The hokage tower I jumped in by the window and what I saw made my blood boil

"Shishou what is the meaning of this?" I said with venom dripping in every word I spoke

"Sakura" Shishou said with sadness in her eyes she was about to speak but was cut off

"Baa-chan, what is this weakling doing here she is supposed to be in the hospital working not doing

Missions! Dattebayo!" A yellow prick spoke in annoyed tone

"Yeah! Go home this is adult business not playing ninja" A very **bitchy **voice said agreeing to the prick

"S-s-sakura p-p-please go home the mission is to dangerous f-f-f-or y-y-you" A shuttered voice said next to me

"Just go home a chuunin like you should just stay genin!" A bark was heard after

"_**Shut up**_, I don't need you to tell me what to do, do you think it's fun to called as a weakling?

I don't think so and have ever heard of 'don't judge a book by its cover' well I think its time you read it

Because you may not know when will it stike back at you" I said in the cruellest voice I mastered

"Shishou what is it that you need?" I said in a monotone with a blank face to match

"Yea, here this is for you it was given by your real father and mother" She handed me an amulet

The amulet was a shape of a sakura blossom with red and black jems around it and at the back

Is the kanji 'flower'.

I at my teacher with unshed tears and bow and left

~Somewhere in the konoha forest~

"**we can do this outer I can feel it, CHA! I don't care if this mission takes years" Inner exploded**

"_inner, this is it away from everything and everyone in that blasted village we're free in some_

_Way" I told inner with a small smile planted in my face._

"**let's seal the deal besides being away feels refreshing to us right outer?" Inner asked titling her head**

"_Right" I replayed to inner and leaping from branch to branch._

~Back at the hokage tower~

They watch at the place where Sakura was standing until she disappeared

"Ne Baa-chan, what rank Sakura is?" Naruto asked Tsunade

"Don't call me that brat! And she is an elite ANBU and the strongest ninja alive"

"What she's an ANBU that can't be she is not even strong enough to become one" Kiba said

"Dog boy's right and besides how can she be ANBU before me?!" Ino said in disbelief and shock

But you get the point.

"Don't talk about her like that don't you know how hard she train to become useful to you guys

But you just keep pushing her away and went far by not doing missions with her so she trained

Herself to death for 2 o'clock in the morning to 11 o'clock in the evening, she deserve that rank

More than you lot now get out of my office" Tsunade said in anger and rage that was increasing

They left in guilt while crying those words hit them so hard in the heart

"Sakura-chan am so sorry for what I said" Naruto said while crying because he lost a friend,

Comrade, but mostly a sister.

"Sakura, sakura am sorry" Ino repeated many times crying her eyes out

All of them are in guilt but somewhere crying none stop.

~LineBreak~

Pinkandblack: So how was it good, bad, great! Please review I want to hear your comments

Sakura: Your crazy PB real crazy

PB: So what? Go back to your corner for saying that to me!

Sakura: Fine ya bitch!

PB: Yea and don't come back until you learn your lesson!

Here's a poll for the partner for Sakura vote ok?!

HARRY

DRACO

SNAPE

RON

HAREM

AKATSUKI

SASORI OR TOBI, MADARA, PEIN, HIDAN

DEIDARA OR ITACHI,KAKUZU,ZETSU 


	2. Chapter 2

The poll is still going on just keep on voting on your favorite love partner for Sakura

"blah" talking

"**blah" inner talking**

"_blah" talking to inner_

'blah' thoughts

"_**blah" talking in different language**_

~~LINEBREAK~~

Chapter 2

Sakura P.O.V

I reached the boarder of Ame and konoha and two figures can be seen in a distances and one deform

Creature standing next to them a half lion and eagle thing. I shrugged it off and approached the two

A man with a long white beard with funny looking clothes and a man with shoulder length black

Hair with a cruel face to match.

"_**Are you the ninja Miss Tsunade sent us?"The old man said with a raised eyebrow**_

"Hai" I said under a mask a shape of a cat with pink and black marking

"_**They sent a kid? Headmaster this got be a joke from the foolish village!" The man said**_

"_**You maybe right Snape she is awfully young for a ninja" The old man agree to the man**_

"_**I am not young for your information, am a high rank ninja" I said to both of them**_

"You can talk English? Splendid now people from our dimension can understand you

Absolutely splendid!" The old man said with cheerful voice I looked at the other man

"Hmm, at least she isn't a fool" The **Man whore **said to me

"let's introduce our selves, sorry for the late introductions Miss" The old man apologized

I nodded at him and stared with my emerald green eyes at them for a long period of time

"I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Severus Snape a professor

Of potion in the school" Dumbledore said with a polite voice

"Humph" Snape said not looking at me I raised a pink eyebrow

"Sakura Haruno" I said bowing to the two in respect and politeness

"Miss Haruno can you tell me how old are you?" curiosity will kill the cat no? I chuckled

"Am turning 16 next 6 months from now Dumbledore-sama" I said with a fake smile

"Oh, your so young to live a life like this is isn't tiring?" He is right but I like this life

"It is but I live to serve and die on honor of my village" I in monotone to him while closing

My eyes as I those words.

"Well then where's your luggage I don't see it anywhere?" I lifted a scroll for him to see

"Oh, you use a spell right to shrink them?" I raised an eyebrow

"I think so whatever you do with magic its sort of the same anyway" I said a I shrugged

"well then get on the griffin its losing its patients on us" Snape say as Dumbledore climb in

The beast.

"were not running?" I asked innocently at the two

'Well isn't she cute but it will be cuter without that mask of hers' Dumbledore thought with a smile

"The griffin isn't really scary come climb up Miss Haruno" My eyes widen

"What that things isn't scary but… I am used to running not flying" I admitted to them I heard

Laughter and my blood started to boil with hate.

"Ha Ha Ha, I like you kid you might be good at almost anything" He said while laughing

"Y-you don't think am weak?" he nodded and Dumbledore just keep smiling

I smiled a small smile and hopped to the creature it roared and were now flying

Dumbledore and Snape raised a stick together and chanted a spell as they call it

"OPEN TO THE GATE OF LONDON!" They both said as a large swirling vortex appeared

'OH SHIT' I thought as we enter the vortex the inside wasn't that bad the colors

Were beautiful swirls of green, pink, black, white. What a beautiful view I gasp

At glance of a few buildings and few people walking in strange clothes

That are not like Dumbledore and Snape clothes somehow a little lower than unique

"Beautiful isn't Miss Haruno?" Dumbledore asked me by my last name again

"Please call me Sakura Dumbledore-sama" I told Dumbledore-sama and he nodded

His head as he smiled a brilliant smile to me, I feel ashamed to my blank face and no emotion

But a shinobi rule said no emotion in battle and mission and following that rule is my life

"Alright but call me Dumbledore" I fake smile was place in my plastic of a face

"Alright Dumbledore" I was about to continue but I was cut off by Snape

"were here, Welcome to London Miss Sakura" Snape with small blush

'why is he blushing is he embarrassed or something?' When I looked at him he turned

Even more red that can put Hinata's to shame.

"Your turning red Professor Snape is something wrong?" I asked Snape in a cute way

'Am going to tease him just a little hehehe' I thought

"**Shannaro! Yeah baby she's is back a now tricking a man to have sex! CHA!"** **Inner cheered**

"_Inner what the hell!" I said to Inner as I blush undetectable blush to anyone_

"**I get it Outer I'll let you do your thing with him good luck hun~" Inner wave and she was gone**

I sighed Inner really is stupid even if she is the keeper of the Haruno clan's secrets and

Ability but the ability to turn in to a half cat seems wrong anytime to

"No nothing is wrong Miss Sakura nothing at all" Snape said with look on his face

"Whatever you say professor, so about the mission what am I supposed to do at Hogwarts?"

I asked looking at Dumbledore he thought for a moment or two and finally said

"You are going to pretend to be a transfer student from Japan and the school what shall we name it?'

He said while combing his beard with he's fingers

"How about the shinobi Arts for the Gifted Dumbledore?" I asked seeking approval

"Brilliant name! Miss Sakura it fits your village and your image perfectly!" Dumbledore nodded

His smile is a bit to wide for my taste.

~~LINEBREAK~~

PB: YO! The second chapter is out I want reviews for my hard work for this chapter.

Naruto: Why do you have to like our anime your crazy!

Sakura: Naruto are you stupid she'll kill you for sure!

PB: Oh~ Naruto look what I have in this bowl~

Naruto: Is it ramen?

PB: Sure ramen let's go with that~

Naruto: Yay! Free ramen!

Sakura: Naruto! NOOOO!

Too late Naruto got a face full of worms

Naruto: AHHHHH!

PB: MUAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Augh, Pnkand black does not own Nauto or Harry Potter.

PB: Damn strait I don't if I did Sakura will have a harem!

Sakura: SHUT UP!

VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE for your favorite boyfriend for Sakura dear! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! People I just got back to writing after my break, so time for more stories!

Review please am dying without reviews I don't want to die yet?!

Its amazing I write real fast to get no Reviews! ( Crying in a corner somewhere "I hope your happy!" )

"blah" talking

"**blah" inner talking**

"_blah" Sakura speaking to inner_

'blah' thought

I positively Do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

~~LINEBREAK~~

Chapter 3

I stared at them dumfound and then the fire place and this place called 'Diagon Ally' is behind

A bar called Leaky Cauldron and the shop keeper just have stop talking to its creepy

"Your saying that I have to say Diagon Ally then throw this thing called 'floo' to get my supplies

For my fake school?" I said not missing a single word I didn't understood

"Yes, is there a problem Miss Sakura?" Dumbledore said looking at me to see what's wrong

"The problem is this magic is something am not used to so stepping on fire is

Out of the question!" I said man who knew magic is kind of freaky?

"Come on we don't have all day Miss Sakura I have to much things to do

Then to hear your whining all day long" I glare at Snape ' you are so died when I get my

hands on you Snape bastard' I thought with an evil smirk

"Why are you smirking Miss Sakura?" Dumbledore said looking at me with a weird face

"Oh, its nothing just thinking and Snape I wasn't whining" I huffed and walked to the fire place

"Diagon Ally!" I shouted throwing the floo in the fire it turn light green and it turn black.

~~~~~~~~:P:P:P~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore P.O.V

Oh, looks like she got it right I knew I spotted talent in her all she needs is practice

And a little determination and she's ready to fight using a wand and broom

"Headmaster she got this one right not many wizards got it right but she did

She's special I can feel it" Snape said in awe I looked at Snape and laugh

"Do you have special feelings for young Sakura Snape?" I said chuckling while we flooed

To Sakura I wonder if she's lost?

"NO, why would you think of that Headmaster Dumbledore she is but a child!" Snape said

Turning red and even more redder

"Alright Snape I believe you but now let's just find Miss Sakura now shall we?" I said as I rode

My broom he 'humph' and we left.

~~~~~~WHY? LORD!~~~~~~

Snape P.O.V

I can't believe Headmaster would think something so disgusting as that

She a student more likely my student but I feel strange for the pink little stranger

That appeared in my life.

"sigh" Dumbledore heard my sigh for sure as he look at my from behind his broom

"What's the matter Severus?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked me with worry in his eyes

"No, nothing just thinking how hard it is to find a simple child honestly Headmaster babysitting

Is not my job to watch over a simple girl" I lied to Headmaster this time because its too

Foolish to think about it time to the pink vixen thinking about her makes me smile.

~~~~~OVER FINALLY!~~~~~

Sakura P.O.V

Uagh, ouch I hit my head I open my eyes and the feeling of laying on the floor still hurts

'Whoa' I thought as look am in market filled with people buying things come out of the stores

"Miss Sakura there you are we finally found you thank goodness" I look at the owner of the voice it was Dumbledore thank God.

"How hard it is to find a pink haired girl in a crowd of black/brown/other color people anyway?" I said

With a raised eyebrow 'really its that hard find one' looking at directly

"Well, Uh, Umm, well let's get your school robes then" Dumbledore said

Wait what did he say 'robes?'

"Headmaster Dumbledore can't I just wear my attire robes are hard to move in" I pleaded a little bit

Hopefully he'd say 'yes'

"But Miss Sakura your going to pretend to be a student of my school I hope your not offended

I'll try and see what I can do for the mean time here's a key to volt well then shall we?" that maybe he's favorite catch phase for sure.

~time skip~(am too lazy for the volt thing)

"let's start by getting your robes then your books and a pet and lastly a wand you can't do

Magic without a wand now can't you?" He said I looked Snape he's been very silent

"Professor Snape are you alright you've been awfully quiet is something going on in your

Head or your just distracted?" I said as he turn away and said

"Am just thinking about the Slytherin that's all" He said with a thinking face on and looked at

Him in confusion and said "Slytherin? What's that?" I said in a confusing manner Snape was

About to say something but was cut off by Headmaster Dumbledore

"Slytherin is one of the houses in our school there is in total 4 houses there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,

Slytherin, finally Ravenclaw each house represents a some sort of mood like

Gryffindor bravery, Slytherin cunning and pure blood, Ravenclaw intelligent , lastly Hufflepuff

Are ones with a good and pure heart." Finished I looked the floor am not anyone of those expect

For Gryffindor and Slytherin I looked up and ask

"What house is the Potter boy belong to?" Snape's face darken and whisper a murmur

"that ungrateful foolish brat" I heard him murmuring to himself 'hmm, so he has hatred towards

Harry Potter huh that new' I thought with a smirk and Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts

"Were here at 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'" this place is so weird so we entered

"Welcome Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions what can I do for you?" a woman said

And continued to talk "Well if isn't it the Headmaster of Hogwarts what can I do for you?"

'She repeated the same thing?' I thought but then inner showed up

"**Yo! Did you miss me babe? I did it sucks being in your head doing nothing all day?!" inner shouted**

"_its not my fault you live in my head inner its just life" I told her while I mentally nodded_

"**Talk to me once in awhile it gets sad in a room full with 'those' memories" inner said with a sad tone**

"_Quiet inner those assholes are just full of themselves and can just burn in hell!" I told her angrily_

"…**." She said nothing but looked at me**

"_Don't look at me like that!"_

"**Sakura am sorry" And she disappeared into nothing**

"Akura… Sakura!" I snap out off my trance and sharply look at the owner of the voice

"Oh, sorry Headmaster I was spacing out I apologize" I bowed my real low in front of him

"No need to apologize to me, come let's get your measurements" he smiled as he lead the way

"Oh my, what lovely hair and eyes you have absolutely beautiful and this fabric will compliment

Your eyes" She said as she held out a sliver and green cloth and started getting my measurements

"Oh, what big chest you got there I presumed double D?" she said in a teasing voice

I blush on that it was embarrassing for her to tell that and she chuckled

"there are matching shoes for this let me get it you can sit down if you want" She said walked away

I seated and sigh this going to be a long day.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

She is finally finish with my robes, now to get books at place called 'Flourish and Blotts'

Another funny name but still very exciting to get them

"The books you need are this" Snape handed me a piece of paper that said

_"__Hogwarts, A History_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_Moste Potente Potions_

_An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_The Dream Oracle_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_and__Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.__"_

I looked at the book shelves and spoke the I needed and they can flying to me awesome

I paid for my books and left and at the corner of my eyes I saw the shop called

'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop' I smirked and put my books away I enter the

Shop it was filled with jokes and pranks I grab a hand full of explosives and headed to the clerk

He saw what I was going to purchase and chuckled he's laughs ended and he looked at me

" Never thought a cute girl like you buy this stuff but then again enjoy" He smirked and

Wrapped my pranks and wave goodbye I wave back.

"Sakura there you are where have you been?!" A worried Dumbledore said followed by a sour

Face called Severus Snape

I pointed at the joke shop and heard a sigh from him in relieved and said

"Let's get your pet Miss Sakura" He said with a little smile

"Hai!" I said and followed him passing various stores and stopped in front of a shop called

'Eeylops Owl Emporium' its filled with animal that shinobi's used only eagles not other animals

Amazing indeed there are owls, weasels, eagles, rats, ect..

"You can choose your choice of pet if you like" Dumbledore said I look at the shop

And went in this store is so big and then I saw it a beautiful weasel with an odd color fire color

Fur and deep green eyes that held loyalty and gracefulness it looked at me with

Calculating eyes and it squeaked and put its one small arm out of its cage I reached towards

It as I touched its hand its eyes grew with want.

"I see that he chosen you" I turn my head to meet a man he smiled at me and took the cage

"Will you purchase him?" I nodded my head and took out some coins and handed it to him

"Nice doing business with you and do please take care of him, he tends to be to a trouble maker

At time" He said and I nodded my head and wave goodbye.

"Time to get your wand Miss Sakura" 'Yay my want just great' I thought sarcastically and we reach the

final shop now this one is the weirdest name ever

' Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 32B.C. ' since its that the shop is famous or something ' I

Wonder the how long He lived' I thought in amazement as we went in so many shoe boxes is he a

Collector?

"Well isn't it Dumbledore haven't seen you in awhile" a man I think is the shop keeper said to

Dumbledore as Headmaster laugh and spoke

"A little too long presumed" He chuckled

"So? What can I do for you?" then he spotted me and said

"Ah, a wand for the young girl? You are very unique in your looks" He smile and went deep in

His store I looked at Dumbledore and asked him one thing

"Who is he?" I asked and he chuckled

"That's Ollivander the founder of the shop" I made an 'o' shape with my mouth

And he return with boxes

"Witch is your wand hand?" My what?

"You're writing hand" I gave him my right hand

"Phoenix feathers and unicorn horn, eight inches strong" he told me to give it a wave

And fire shot out of it and he said

"No, Not it" I did it again, again and finally

"Cherry wood and star dust nine inches , strong and controlled" I gave it a wave and pink sparkles

Surrounded me and I was in awe and looked at him

"What rare combination and a powerful one too" I paid for me wand

"Thank you Sir Ollivander!" iyelled as a wave a hand

"I think its time for your enrollment right?" I nodded and said

"This year is gonna be exciting!"I laugh with Dumbledore

' Look out Hogwarts Haruno Sakura is coming your way.' I thought with a smirk

~~~~(^0^)~~~~~~

PB: Finally I done am so sweaty am taking a bath

Sakura: And stinky too, Yuck

PB throws a knife to Sakura hitting her arm

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY!

PB: Yes I am now do disclaimer or you die!

Sakura: Alright, Don't kill me! XxPnkandblackxX does not own Naruto or Harry Potter!

PB: And review or the Naruto characters will die along with her

Pointing the kunai at Sakura

Sakura: Review please don't let her kill me

PB: Goodbye everyone!


	4. Authors Note!

Not a chapter

**So yeah, I just want to let you know that I finally have a review and I wanted to add the pairing on the**

**Poll so I hope you vote because if you don't this is going to be a SnapeXSakura. Help because I **

**Don't want sakura to be with an old man stupid imagination!**

_**The weasley twins ( yay! A threesome!)**_

_**Ron**_

_**Severus Snape if you want (Disgusting why did I write that?!)**_

_**Neville **_

_**Golye**_

_**Blaise**_

**If you want you can add any pairing of you choice but I have to approve it first anyway**

**Adious amigus!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yawn~ I woke up early to update a new chapter but I think this is beautiful to**

**Have so many views but not review why u no review!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!**

"blah" inner Sakura

"_blah" talking to inner_

'blah' thinking

"_blah" talking in foreign language_

**~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura P.O.V**

'So this is it the first day of Hogwarts I am so nervous what will the students think to have a

Pink haired student without them knowing I think am going to faint' I thought pouring

Bullets of sweat in my face I am so God Damn nervous!

I currently in a train station with Dumbledore were find the station 9¾ I don't freaking see it!

"Headmaster Dumbledore where's the station were at 9 station but no 9¾?" I asked him

He turn he's head and point at a pillar I raised my pink eyebrow

"Miss Sakura you must walk/run towards the pillar then you may ride the train of 9¾"

Oh, now I remember this place is magic

"What about you are you not coming with me?" he smiled and shake his head

"No, you go by your own at this point good luck and try to hide your appearance until the

Announcement ok?" I nodded as he left I turn to the pillar

"Well here goes nothing" I muttered and run to the pillar closing my eyes

I heard voices and sound of a train I peeked with one eye and gasps

'OH WOW' there students here and there parents saying goodbye and groups of friends

"**Gross look at that small thing with those big eyes and ears what is that Outer?" inner asked me**

"_I think its what they call goblins? Or elves I don't know they look the same to me" I told her while_

_Looking around scanning anything_

"**I feel eyes on us is it because were hot? SHANNARO you can touch me BITCHES!"**

"_Inner shut up! Its because were wearing a mask and hat, let's go inside to find a spear room"_

"**CHA! Whatever Bitch call me if you need assistants" Inner winked at me and left**

I started searching for a room until I come across an empty room

'Thank you kami-sama!' I went in and closed the door the isn't that bad

I took a seat and look outside 'I hope there taking good care of Kasai ratto '

(A/N: I named her weasel :D)

I sighed thinking about home until the door to the room opened

"See Harry? No ones even in this compartment" A voice said opening the door

"Are you sure Ron? Because I see a person right in front of me" Another voice said I turn my

Head seeing at least 6 people standing at the door.

"Its rude not to knock you know Ron" A ginger haired girl said glaring at this boy 'Ron' was it?

"May I help you?" I said looking at them until the second girl spoke up

"Yes, may we stay here for the time being and so sorry intrude" Heh the girl is polite

"Sure no problem just don't make much noise" I said behind my mask

"Why do you that masked on Miss….." the boy 'Ron' asked me a bit rudely

"Sakura is my name and why I have this mask is none of your business" I said coldly to him as he shut up

"Now you've done it Ron she's angry at you" the girl with ginger hair said to Ron

"I just asked a question Ginny! She bloody got a mask on that's not normal!" Man he has loud vocal

Chords I look strait at him and said

"I think introductions are required don't you think?" the girls smile then the first one spoke

"Hi! Am Ginny Weasley nice too meet you!" She smiled happily

"Am Hermione Ganger pleased too meet you" She and I nodded at each other

"George Weasley" I shake hands with him

"Fred Weasley" I did the same thing the other one

"Ron Weasley is the name!" he shouted making his sister glare at him

"Am Harry Potter nice too meet you" he said politely

"Your Harry Potter?" I said then his face darken

"I hate stupid fans and I don't give stupid autograph's!" he said in anger

"what the hell's wrong with you I just heard your name nothing special about you tome" I angrily

Said as I hissed at him he looked shocked on what I said

"Besides I don't an autograph from you"

Then he smiled at me and his friends also smile

"I like you already" Hermione said with big smile on her face with the twins

"I am Sakura Haruno nice too meet you guys" I while nodding my head

"Are you a new student Sakura you look like a foreigner" Harry said

"Yes I am but you wait until the announcement of Headmaster Dumbledore" I said

"Announcement?" They said at the same time

"You'll know soon" I said with fake smile planted on my face

Then rest of ride was silent we arrive I had to go with the first years on boats

But before that I stared at a boned horse that was still breathing.

"Hey! What er' doing get back the' boat not staring at nothing" A big man said pointing his hang at

The boats 'Oh, he must be the care taker of this place' I thought

"Oh, I am sorry but this horse is so interesting I just couldn't help but stare" I apologize as well

"Its alright but er' got hurry the boats are leaving" he said with a grind

"My name is Sakura nice too meet you" I said pointing at myself

It took awhile for him to pronounce my name

"Well Sakura name's Rubeus Hagrid but call me, Hagrid" he smiled at me

"Tell me what are you Hagrid?" I asked politely

"Oh, am a giant but a half giant" I form an 'o' shape on my mouth then I heard a

Call "THEBOATS ARE DEPARTING STUDENTS HURRY!" I run and wave to Hagrid

As he grind and wave back saying god luck.

'Man I never know Hogwarts was a castle a creepy looking castle

Am following the first years and a professor name McGonagall weird

"Come Students hurry or we'll be late" McGonagall said hurrying us I sighed she a pushover

To other students I wonder how horrible she is at teaching?

We entered a hall with four tables filled with hundreds of students is that what they call

'Houses?' I thought Dumbledore started to get the attention of the students

"Students we have new first years who will join us" He said with a loud voice

"Welcome new students and to our old student Welcome back!" Dumbledore said with a huge smile

And the tables with the students cheered then suddenly a hat started sing a stupid song

I waited for my turn to called for my sorting I thought about my mission a bit

'Protect the school 'Hogwarts' Protect the boy Harry Potter get out 'Alive" my thoughts were

Interrupted by bombing voice that echoed my head

"SAKURA HARUNO" I stand up walked next to Dumbledore and eyed him and he said

"Students Miss Sakura is a transfer student from Japan an advance magic school called

Shinobi Arts for the Gifted this school does not use any wands but their hands to perform spells

And there magic is called 'chakra' a form of magical energy but more destructive in using the energy

They don't even use brooms when traveling they run with speed we never thought existed and they use

Weapons in battles with other students they spar and sharpen there sill everyday please treat Miss

Sakura nicely I don't want to give any punishment to anyone how harm her" Wow that was a long

Speech oh my kami! He's still talking!

"Miss Sakura please show your self now don't be afraid" Dumbledore said I looked at him then the students and then him and you get the process

"Alright" I said only one word before removing the mask and hat revealing my then a waterfall of

Pink hair fell to my waist. Gasps can be heard in the hall and murmurs with whispers

"Time for my sorting Headmaster" I said as he nodded and I headed to the chair

I seated and Professor McGonagall placed the Dirty hat on my head

"You think am dirty? That's not very nice now isn't" It talked I tensed up

"No need to get tensed its just me the hat" I relax and let it talked about me

"OH, you're a ninja I never seen one until today let's see you have the heart of the Hufflepuff

Cunning of a Slytherin and the smarts of a Ravenclaw and the bravery of a Gryffindor what house shall

I put you in you seem to fit all of them" It said so I replayed

'Put in the house with the Potter boy' I repeated to it

"Hmm, you'll play an important role in that house in the future good luck child "and then it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR" the said table cheered loudly I took off the hat gave it back and headed to the cheering

House once I was seated Headmaster Dumbledore started a speech and also the Professors

"That's what you look like Sakura your beautiful-" Fred said then George

"And also powerful to school that scary and advance-"

"You're the most beautiful and strong hearted girl we know!" They said together

"Sakura I didn't know your so Wow" Ginny and Hermione said with open jaws

"You'll catch flies if keep them open" I chuckled when they blush

"By the gods your looks can beat a goddess" Ron said giving me a thumps up

"Thank you Ron that means a lot" I said with a small smile in my face

"…." Harry hasn't said a thing I looked at him and smiled and he turn red

"Harry is something wrong?" I asked with worry

"No nothing your just Uhh…" He said sheepishly scratch he's head I chuckled

"Well what were you expecting?" I asked then all eyes on Ron he sweated bullets of sweat

"WHAT?! I TOUGHT SHE WAS UGLY OR SHY" he shouted a little for like everyone to heard

Fortunately no did hear then we heard Headmaster Dumbledore what eveyone wanted to hear

"Students you may now feast!" He wave his wand and food started to fly towards the

House tables Ron was scrafing down anything he touched Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the

Twins also ate I looked at the table observing it 'What is that thing I don't think its edible' I thought until

A bowl of sticky rice and tempura shrimp, miso soup, and a pile of 3 colored dango was in front me

My eyes darted to Dumbledore who smiled and winked at me telling that he planned this

I bow my to him and started eating.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

A tick mark appeared in my forehead who knew that this school is noiser the my academy days

"**OUTER! I sense something coming, something with chakra" inner said in horror**

"_This chakra, it can't be!" I said to inner _

I jumped out of my seat all eyes are on me

"Miss Sakura is som-" Before he can say anything the wall collapsed

"_**So, that's where you are little girl" the an smirked with 8 other men behind him**_

"YOUR-"

~~~~~HAHAHA~~~~

Cliffy Cliffy

PB: So sorry for the wait I was busy with things involving my family no, no fighting

Sakura: Its all because of her brother that DICK! SHANNARO!

PB: That asshole took my time in the computer downloading shit in his phone!

PB throws anything at her brother and he falls down the stairs

Brother: AHHHHHH!

PB & Sakura: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAH!

Who's is the man with the other 8?

Find out in the next chapter?! Muahahahahahahahah!

REVIEW, REVIEW NOW!


	6. Chapter 5

Muahahaha how's the long wait? Oh my loyal viewers I won't updating until weekends

So wait I got no school today so I got bored and wrote the story out of boredom.

**"Blah" inner Sakura**

"_Blah" talking to inner_

'Blah' thinking

"_**Blah" talking in foreign language**_

~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~

Sakura P.O.V

"YOUR AKATSUKI!" I shouted at them 'Why are they here? Out of all the shinobi's its me!'

I thought angrily as the man with orange hair with piercing chuckled

"Looks like the little konoichi is surprised to see big bad Akatsuki" The man mocked me

My anger grew as I looked around were still in the dinning hall I jumped to the big space of the dinning hall in front of the Headmaster and Professor's and student.

"I'll ask once _why_ are you here you bastards!" I growled at them making chuckle

"That's not nice kitten were here for you of course" The blue man said as he pointed he's

Samehada at me as well as the other members. In return the Hogwarts student/teachers

Pointed their wands at theme and they laughed .

"Do you think sticks can defeat us the akatsuki?" The sliver haired man said laughing like a mad man

"They can't but I can" I said disappearing in thin air then reappeared with my

Elite ANBU attire then they smirked 'They fucking smirk at me assholes' I thought gritting my teeth

"So? Are we going to stand here or stare at each other?" I said as the red haired man approached me

"Am first" He said as he pulled out 2 puppets and started to swing them at me using chakra stings

I dodge the attack and grab me katana, the katana was beautiful the blade dark as midnight with a

White handle with icy blue cherry vines. I swung my sword blocking the poisoned attacks that the

Puppeteer speared in the blades of the puppets that are meant for my skin. I dodge each attack

And strike directly in both puppets chest crushing them both to pieces , he smiled and backed

Away and the black haired man with red eye approached comas (sp?) circled his eyes

"Konoichi you must come quietly so we won't use force" He said in smooth voice

"Never" I said in a low, growling voice speared with hate, his eyes held amusement

"So beat it" that was only thing I heard until he charged at me gripping my fist and punch the floor

Causing it a small earthquake making him stumble and loss balance and I charge at him this time

Connecting my fist to he's chest hearing a sicken crack and he flew a good few meters away

Landing in some trees and vegetation knocking him out cold. I huffed waiting for next attack until a voice

Shouted in the distance I turn looking at Harry getting ready for a spell.

"Sakura!" Harry shouted as he chanted a spell shooting fire balls at the sliver haired man

"NO!" I shouted at him as the fire was just simply blocked by the scythe that held by the sliver haired man

"Hahahaha, you can that a jutsu?" He laughed at Harry unforgiveable I threw a kunai at him

But was block he smile and said

"So? Its my fucking turn now bitch? Bring it on!" He said as he swing he's 3 bladed scythe

He missed me countless times then I blocked it with my katana and sliced he's arm

He screamed in pleasure 'Is he crazy?' I thought as he laugh

"Ahhh, that feels so fucking good bitch but you have to be sacrifice you to jashin!" He shouted

Swinging he's scythe multiple times not even getting a single hit, I spotted an opening

And stuck my katana cutting he's arm off. He again scream in pleasure 'disgusting' that thought alone

Echoed in my head as I heard screams in the background I whip my head seeing the discolored man

Tried to eat a student 'That bastard!' I screamed in my head dashing to him kicking him in the jaw

Sending him flying upwards landing back with the remaining members and turn to the girl

"Are you alright?" I said as the girl nodded and run to her friends I return to fight

Noticing he's arm stopped bleeding 'Heh, he really is immortal' I thought with amusement

I dashed to him punching he's stomach and grabbed my katana and slice he's back leaving a large blade gash finally I kicked him to the wall knocking him out cold like the last one.

I started to huffed 'Am getting tired of this shit' I thought looking at the Akatsuki members and the out cold ones the man with long blond approached me

"Looks like am your opponent, un" He said as he throw clay shaped animal at me forming one

Hand sign and scream 'KASTU' and the clay exploded I jumped out of the way of the bomb as

More appeared I dodge each one then stopped in front of one and kicked it towards him

Screaming my own 'Kastu' making explode in front of him but it missed as he floated in air

I appear in front of him punching him down to the floor and engaging he to a taijutsu fight

We fight I dodge his attack and finally ending the attack with a punch and a battle cry

"SHANNARO!" I scream punching him in the face ending the battle. The Akatsuki members

Smirked as the leader approached me and said word I never thought I hear

"Yes, she'll do nicely and fit in the Akatsuki" He said with a smirk

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOUBASTARDS" I scream at him hate burning my face

"Oh? Won't you now? Come with me!" He grab my arm forcibly pulling me

"KASAI RATTO!" I shouted and a red and orange blur appeared biting the his hand till it bleed

"UAGH!" He screamed as let go the blur landed in my arms

"Arigatou Kasai ratto" I kissed its nose as a reward it nodded jumping out of my arms

Landing next to my feet in a battle stance I smiled and did the same.

"I will never join you _Pein_ nor will I ever change my mind" I hissed at him when he was about to strike

Headmaster Dumbledore trapped all the Akatsuki in one magic free and chakra free cage.

"Enough! Miss Sakura are you alright?" He asked me worriedly I looked at him then the Akatsuki

The finally the student letting out one tear and saying this one thing

"I'm sorry" I said to all of them before blacking out in front of Headmaster.

~~~~~I LOVE YOU NOT!~~~~

Dumbledore P.O.V

I couldn't even move when the battle accord it as was as if like lighting first were

Peacefully feasting then a fight begins and Miss Sakura is the target!

Why do they want with her? That is a mystery no one can solve now.

I saw Sakura running out of breath and energy to do the finally battle so I performed a

Trap spell making sure it is magic resistant and chakra resistant too trapping the gang in one

Cage as the sliver male woke and cursed at he's discovery of being trapped, but I didn't care

I care for my students and Sakura.

"Enough! Miss Sakura are you alright?" I asked worriedly as she cried and said

"I'm sorry" Before passing out from exhaustion, I ordered Miss Poppy for the treatment

For Miss Sakura immediately and so she hurriedly carried Sakura to the infirmary and I

Ordered the students to return to their chambers as well as the Professors

I took the prisoners this 'Akatsuki' Miss Sakura shouted many times with hate in her eyes.

I placed them in a secret chamber deep in the heart of the school they have been 'put to rest'

After caging them but not killed I'll question them tomorrow.

~~~~:P:P:P~~~~

Harry P.O.V

I tried to help but it got worse I made her battle with another one of those

'Akatsuki' people and our magic didn't worked on them as if it was useless to use against them

We all stand there just watching the fight until we all heard a scream all of us including Sakura looked

A discolored skin man tried to eat a slytherin girl I realized it was Pansy screaming for her life

Slytherin students tried to save her until Sakura kicked him saving Pansy from death.

The fight continued until the orange hair man tried to attack the exhausted Sakura but

Headmaster Dumbledore save her

"Enough! Miss Sakura are you alright?" she let out a tear and looked at all of us as if scanning

For damages from the student and finally said

"I'm sorry" Then passed out she was hurried to the infirmary and Headmaster order us to get back

To our chambers as he carried the men to an unknown place

'I wished I did something useful for her but I couldn't do anything' I thought angrily

Squeezing my fist till its pale why? Why couldn't I do anything? Why?

I asked myself many times before falling into deep sleep.

~~~~~TWINS :P~~~~

Twins P.O.V

Woah, we didn't know she could do that she's so strong but we wish were strong enough to

Fit her man of her dreams we decided to share her

"What are we going to do Fred?" George asked

"We'll train to be by her side protecting her from evil" Fred said with a smirk

"we'll be her mans of her dream-" George said

"To love her and cherish her like a delicate treasure-" Fred continued

"For all eternity!" They both shouted in their chamber thinking about it makes their stomach

Fill with butterflies, but first they'll visit their pink little stranger that dance her way into their lives.

~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~

PB: Phew, what hard work thinking about this story right?

Pein: Why am I a using force towards a women in this chapter?

PB: Because your evil that's why!

Pein: But am not that evil

Pein sits in a corner sulking and PB joined him

PB: I know that but its just in this chapter the rest will be different.

Pein: Promise?

PB: Promise!

REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!~


	7. Chapter 6

Hi sorry I haven't been updating its because of school but I'll post tomorrow maybe two!

So this is chapter 6 on the mysterious pink Stanger hope you like it!

Oh! I think the weasely twins win on being the pair for Sakura BYE BYE!

"blah" talking

"blah" inner talking

"_blah" Sakura speaking to inner_

'blah' thought

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~

Chapter 6

Sakura P.O.V

I started gain conciseness I woke in infirmary I sit up looking at the group of people who came to visit.

"OH MY GOODNESS ! everyone Miss Sakura has gain conciseness!" The nurse said alerting the group that was sitting down talking then came rushing in to my medical room . then a girl approached me and she looked at her friends then to me she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm Pansy Parkinson" She said while looking at ashamed I reached to her and touch her cheek making her look at me. I smile and said

"Its ok to be ashamed at something you couldn't do especially well in danger" I said letting out a kind voice making her eyes water then finally leaked she cried in my arms and kept saying 'am sorry' out loud, I patted her back telling her 'its ok' but she wailed out even more it took awhile to calm her down but it work.

"Wow, Pansy I didn't know you had feeling Blaise said chuckling but was nudged in the stomach by none other hen Pansy. She kept telling him the her emotions will go haywire if its guilt but I just smile and said something that surprised both of them and the group.

"What I lovely pair, are you an item?" I said looking at them the two gasped then they flushed and started saying like 'Stop teasing!' or 'Don't joke around' oh how cute they make a lovely couple someday. Then I looked around the room the spotted Headmaster Dumbledore he smile but my face darken.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Said Harry with concern but I ignore his question and kept eyeing Dumbledore he looked at me with sadness and started to walk away but I stopped him

"Where are they?" I said with a dangerously low voice dripping in venom and hate then he turned around and started talking.

"I put them in a prison deep in the school" he said with sureness in his voice but I glare right at him but he kept staring there was an awkward silence Harry was about to break it but was cut off by me.

"Take me to them" I demanded in a harsh tone and the group flinched at my voice he just sighed and look at me and said

"I'm afraid you cannot visit them in awhile" he said then my glares become death glares then inner started to rage in my head and almost controlled my mind but it didn't stop my family bloodline to appear, my looks turned a animal like appearance my ears are gone and turn to white cat ears on top of my head and a long white tail appeared in the back then my eyes had slits in the middle making me look animal then small fangs appeared pointed sharp.

"**WHAT DO YOUMEAN I CAN"T SEE THEM?!" **I yelled ready to tackle him but was held back other professors , my claws started to grow then I let out tears, tears of pain and sadness and anger.

"**THEY KILLED MY FAMILY! I WILL NOT LET THEM LIVE IN THE WORLD ALIVE!"** I yelled and snarled and hissed at them making the students and the professors and Dumbledore to sadden then it went black but in the darkness I was crying my heart out and screamed like I didn't scream before yelling

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TOOK MY LIFE INSTEAD OF THEM? WHY!"I yelled and yelled and cried even harder I'I wish I died and they lived I didn't care of my life I just wanted them to live even if it means giving mine then I stopped screaming and fell asleep.

~~~KEROKEROKERO~~~~~~

Dumbledore P.O.V

Poor thing she must have really hated that group to scream at me like that with so much hatred in her voice then that hatred turn to sadness then I heared her yell at me saying such a think that happen in her past.

"**THEY KILLED MY FAMILY1 I WILL NOT LET THEM LIVE IN THE WORLD ALIVE!"** she said tears appearing in her eyes letting all that sadness out after so long of keeping them locked I look at her then the Professors then Snape chopped her neck knocking her out but she just screamed and scream and word started to scream out of her lips.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TOOK MY LIFE INSTEAD OF THEM? WHY!" she yelled and yelled about her family then one last scream she fainted from her dream or memory looked at everyone their still looking at Miss Sakura is it because she was still in her form or from shocked I'll never know.

"Alright student please go back to your bedroom chambers I think Miss Sakura had enough excitement " I ordered the student as the snapped out of their trance as they slowly leave the room 'Oh, what am I going to do with you Miss Sakura' I thought as I too leave.

~~~~KERODESTINY!~~~~

Pansy P.O.V

I thanked her for saving me and cried for my concern then suddenly she started to transform into a creature a half cat one to but she still looked so cute in that form then she started yelling at Headmaster about her family being murdered and won't let them live then Professor Snape chopped her neck 'what the heck' I thought then she started yelled things then she yelled

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TOOK MY LIFE INSTEAD OF THEM? WHY!" then she fell asleep after a few yells we all look at her with shock then Headmaster ordered us to go back to our chambers then I looked at her one last time and looked at her current state and muttered an 'am sorry' and left with a heavy heart.

~~~~STUPIDPARENTS~~~~~

Harry P.O.V

s-she's just like me but a more animal like appearance she cried for her parents and wailed in sadness and pain, pain from the and tears from the broken heart she really is just like me but I never met my parents then Snape chopped her neck 'Why would he do that to her?' I thought looking shocked at seen then she started to yell and screaming with closed eyes with tears then what she said shocked me , _hard._

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TOOK MY LIFE INSTEAD OF THEM? WHY!" she yelled and yelled making my heart heavy she scream a few times then simply fall in a deep sleep but her form stayed then Headmaster Dumbledore ordered us back I slowly left with pain in my heart.

~~~~TWINS TIME!~~~~

Twins P.O.V

We only came here to see if she woken and she did! but it ended quickly she turn in to an adorable cat girl that looked like an pouting little kitten but she has claws a little bit too sharp. She yelled horrible things to Headmaster then she snapped yelling the reason why she wanted to see the group of murderers then Snape chopped her neck ' That Dick/Asshole! She chop Sakura's beautiful neck I'll kill him!" We both yelled in our mind she screamed and yelled and then saying a few words about giving her life in exchange for her family.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST TOOK MY LIFE ISTEAD OF THEM? WHY!" and she fell in deep slumber like the story sleeping beauty only a kiss can break it.

We were ordered to return to our stupid chambers as we leave we promise to each other again.

"We shall kiss her memories away from her mind-"Fred said continued by George

"And save her from sadness and despair with a world of darkness-"

"And letting her live back into the light where she belong-"

"Finally living together with children of our own!" We both shouted a promise to the world but not to anyone else for it is our secret and we'll wait until the time is right to tell her our feeling of love and desire and we hugged sealing that promise for eternity.

~~~FINALLYDONE!~~~~

PB: So how was it? And by the way sorry for not uploading anything lately I was supposed to upload yesterday but… training held me back am so sorry!

Sakura: Its alright you can upload tomorrow because it's a Saturday tomorrow remember?

PB: Oh yeah! Thanks Sakura I can always count on you!

PB hug Sakura but then Naruto appeared

Naruto: HEY! What about me? Am the main character in the anime!

PB: Yeah in the anime but not in this story BITCH!

Naruto went to the corner sulking

PB: OH! And don't forget to review and I promise to make two chapters tomorrow OK? BYE!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for being late I needed inspiration for the story and also I like to have more reviews please.

"Blah" inner Sakura

"_Blah" talking to inner_

'Blah' thinking

I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER!

~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

Chapter 7

Sakura P.O.V

I was floating in air of darkness I opened my eyes I saw nothing but darkness and only darkness.

"Hello anyone here?" I asked to nothing I started to panic realizing I was talking to nothing but pure darkness. What happen did I die died? Or just in a coma? Whatever it is I wanted to get and quick.

"Anyone please! Talk to me! Please…" I slowly broke down in to tears am I trap here forever? Will I ever get out of this prison called guilt? Will I ever forgive akatsuki? No never I want revenge for my family and my clan I want their blood on my hands and their body laying on the floor. Yes I want revenge I don't want love I want revenge for everything they done to me.

"**Sakura… look at me Sakura"** a voice called out I turn my head seeing a another me but in different changes. Inner has gray colored skin that look like ash and black hair that stop above her knees and eyes that was deep dark black and a red slit in the middle. This was my animal self my bloodline form my true form. I looked at her seeing her eyes made my eyes sadden and tears wailed up I feel sad longing for comfort.

"Inner why am I here alone in the darkness" I said with sadness in my voice now her look harden and was ready to speak.

"**Sakura you're here to train your inner self which is me and also your animal self are you up to it?"** she while looking at me dead in the eyes. I struggled to speak and I finally spoke

"Yes" I said as inner smiled at me she grab my shoulder and let out a roar.

"**LET US BEGIN THE RITUAL!"** she roared one more time before I again black out.

~~~~~POORSAKURA~~~~~~~~~

Third person P.O.V

Outside Sakura's mind

"she's been sleeping for 2 days Headmaster what are we to do?" Poppy said the Headmaster Dumbledore he looked thoughtful for a moment then suddenly Sakura's eyes shot open reveling emerald green eyes with slits in the middle she watched us for quiet sometime.

"Look what you made me do? Now am stuck in this form forever until another Haruno can release me" she said in sadness of her form.

"H-hav-have I killed anyone?" she ask the Headmaster looked at her with pity but it did not go unnoticed by the girl on the bed.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY HEAMASTER!" she growled with slight offense she looked like she in the brink of tears that will start to flow but she rub the tears away in anger. Dumbledore sigh and look at Sakura.

"Miss Sakura your returning to classes now if your ok with that but all the student are in the dinning hall so it is advisable for you to enter the dinning hall as well" Dumbledore informed the pink little cat girl she sighed and agreed.

~~~~ ~('o')~ ~~~~~

Sakura P.O.V

I got dress in the robes but underneath was my ANBU attire, am currently walking side by side with Dumbledore I looked at the door leading to the dinning hall I look at Headmaster who just smiled at me as we enter the whole room cheered. 'How unexpected for them to cheer?' I thought as a frown was planted in my face.

"YAY! SAKURA RETURN WOOO!" A boy in ravenclaw cheered as everyone followed including the Professors and the Slytherin with Snape how unbelievable.

I was told to be in front of everyone as I walked next to Headmaster, he announced a something new to everyone including me.

"Everyone we have new guest in the school and I hate to say this but it is the enemy of Miss Sakura" he told everyone because of that everyone was dead silent for minutes until I broke the silent's

"What did you say Headmaster?" I said with a low voice I look at him and he glared at me he glared! That's new

"Am sorry Miss Sakura it had to be done, NOW ENTER AKATSUKI!" he finish and the door swing open and there at all there glory stood there the Akatsuki.

"Were here Dumbledore-san" Pein said with a cocky smile

"Your welcome and do please tell us your names?" That asshole! Why would he say that to the most deadly criminal in the shinobi world!

"Why of course, am pein that itachi, kisame, sasori, kakuzu, zetsu, madara, hidan, and deidara" He pointed to the members of akatsuki. And their eyes darted to me I tensed up putting a battle stand they chukled and itachi came forward.

"No need to fear konoichi were here because Dumbledore told us to" He said in a sweet tone which I know was fake.

"And why should I trust you?" I told him, no more like spat at him with hate in my delicate voice.

"Because I took there chaka away for them for the rest of their natural lives" Dumbledore said as the member groaned at that I raised my eyebrow.

"So your telling me that they have no more chakra and strength and is utterly useless?" I asked him and he nodded a 'yes' manner I smirk. I turn around to face the akatsuki

"Looks like am the boss now" I said with a smirk oh the things I can do to them they glared at me so hard I giggled. I was ordered to take my seat in the Gryffindor house so I did but the only seat left was between the twins so seated in the middle and saw them blushed I giggled making them blushed redder.

"Listen student these people will be under our care for the time being and Miss Sakura will guard each of them" He told the student as almost all protested for me safety and well being 'I love being here its better then that village' I thought with a smile but suddenly the door fly open and a voice roared.

"WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN! TELL ME NOW!" a familiar voice yelled 'it can't be how are they keep coming back to me also the memories..' I thought

"SAKURA-CHAN THERE YOU ARE!" The voice said followed by a group of people, my eyes widen it was them there here for me why at all the time in the world it had to be now?

As they approached me I finally saw there face there!...

~~~~TOOLAZY~~~~~

PB: Sorry I have to stop because I ran out of ideas at the moment so please review

Sasori: Can I have a romance scene with Sakura?

PB: I don't know I'll ask the viewers! Hey! Can Sasori have a scene or not tell me ok?!

Sakura: Wait why me?

Sasori: Because your beautiful , doll

Sakura blush making Sasori chuckle PB stared at them

Both: What are you looking at?

PB: Oh nothing its just because this is a romance scene already

Both: WHAT?!

PB: Buahahahahaha you guys are stupid!

Both: shut up!

REVIEW NOW OR MAYBE LATER AFTER THE CHAPTER IS DONE OH WAIT IT IS HAHAHAHA!


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Dear loyal readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing the mysterious pink Stanger after 2 weeks ok?**

**I hope you can understand the stress am feeling but I do can continue the Akasuki dolls for the next 2 weeks sorry but I am not inspired with anything at the moment to continue.**

**I AM TRULY SORRY!**

**Sorry By Author,**

**XxPinkandblackxX **


End file.
